


CTRL+ALT+?

by alethiometry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.02 Coda, Computer Programming, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Javascript, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alethiometry/pseuds/alethiometry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a natural order to things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CTRL+ALT+?

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as MCD just to be safe, but no one is actually actively dying here; it would be more accurate to say that this simply alludes to eventual Winchester death(s), somewhere down the line.
    
    
    var humanSoul = document.querySelector('.homosapiens'),
        winchesterSoul = document.querySelector('.exception');
    
    function reapSoul() {
        if (humanSoul == 'damned') {
            humanSoul = 'hell';
            $(humanSoul).animate({'eternity': 'burn'});
        }
        else {
            humanSoul = 'heaven';
            $(humanSoul).animate({'eternity': 'ascend'});
        }
    }
    
    function theEmpty() {
        $(winchesterSoul).animate({'eternity': 'void'});
    }
    
    $(humanSoul).death(reapSoul);
    $(winchesterSoul).death(theEmpty);
    
    console.log('my name is Death and the end is here');
    

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, "poetry" here is loosely defined as "well it sure as shit ain't prose." Also, in case my coding geekery flew over everyone's heads, the title is a reference to two common keyboard commands: Ctrl+Alt+J/K (opens the developer console window in Chrome/Firefox, respectively) and Ctrl+Alt+Del (opens the Windows Task Manager to "kill" frozen applications).


End file.
